


Душевая

by just_heather



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swimming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_heather/pseuds/just_heather
Summary: этот текст - неотъемлемая часть моей ау, которую я публикуювот здесьи где примерно все то же самое, только герои занимаются не волейболом, а плаванием ;)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Душевая

**Author's Note:**

> этот текст - неотъемлемая часть моей ау, которую я публикую [вот здесь](https://twitter.com/helen_iar/status/1282775420757258244?s=20)
> 
> и где примерно все то же самое, только герои занимаются не волейболом, а плаванием ;)

Куроо выходит из воды намного позже, чем все остальные. В дополнительных проплытых километрах он находит успокоение для своей головы и мыслей, с недавнего времени в ней поселившихся. Со стороны кажется, будто у Куроо не было до этого двухчасовой тренировки - настолько он хочет измотать себя, чтобы даже сил думать “не о том” у него не осталось. Грациозно проходит повороты, не останавливаясь для того, чтобы перевести дыхание, и даже не обращает внимание на висящее под потолком электронное табло, на котором красуется яркое 22:57. Постепенно его запал иссякает, да и здравый смысл напоминает о том, что завтрашняя тренировка всего через каких-то 10 часов. Куроо останавливается, делает несколько глубоких выдохов прямо в воду, чтобы успокоить сбившееся дыхание, и, упорно игнорируя предназначенную для этого лестницу, вылезает из бассейна. 

Он набрасывает на себя полотенце и оглядывает помещение на предмет целостности и сохранности - Куроо все-таки получит первым, если с бассейном что-то случится. Или проникнут третьи личности, вход которым сюда после определенного времени запрещен. В какой-то степени он даже наслаждается тем, что попал под эту ответственность - может распоряжаться вверенной ему властью в личных целях, как то личные тренировки с самим собой допоздна. 

На глаза попадаются чьи-то (видимо, случайно забытые) очки. Поднимая их, Куроо понимает, что знает, чьи они: именно эти - он уверен! - очки Цукишима так долго выбирал недавно вместе с ним. Совсем новые, они ярко блестят и переливаются, а глянцевая резина тяжело тянется. Смотря на них, Куроо вспоминает события прошедших дней, которые, как ему кажется, уже достаточно повернули его до этого спокойную, заполненную только плаванием жизнь. Цукишима Кей въелся ему под кожу и прожигал изнутри, сжав каждый натянутый до предела нерв, заполонил мысли Куроо, которые он старался хоть как-то очистить и привести в порядок, доводя себя практически до изнеможения. Но как бы он ни старался, Цукишима уходить не желал, да и в глубине души Куроо давно понял, что не так уж сильно он этого и хотел. Будь, что будет, сказал он себе и, захватив очки, отправился в душевую.

Куроо не знает, как долго простоял под горячим, почти опаляющем кожу душем, но он пропустил момент, когда дверь в душевую открылась и вошел кто-то еще. Звук шагов вырвал его из посттренировочного транса, заставив вернуться в реальность. Но голос их обладателя ударил его поддых, выбив из легких весь воздух (а легкие у Куроо точно не маленькие).

— Куроо-сан, - удивленно сказал Цукишима, - не знал, что вы еще здесь.

Цукишима стоит в закатанных по колено спортивных штанах и белой футболке. Куроо же стоит в чем мать родила, и в любой другой ситуации игнорировал бы это, как делал все предыдущие годы, но не может. Не с Цукишимой. На щеках проступает предательский румянец, и Куроо пытается убедить себя, что это из-за горячей воды. 

— А ты, - отворачивается лицом к стене, подставляя лицо под падающие струи, - что тут в такое позднее время делаешь?

— Вспомнил, - голос становится как будто тише и одновременно ближе, - что оставил очки, - Куроо почти чувствует, что Цукишима стоит аккурат у него за спиной, но поворачиваться не хочет - стыдно. Стыдно за то, что у него встал только от того, что Цукишима оказался не в том месте и определенно не в то время. 

— Я видел, забрал их, - Куроо старается говорить ровно, и шум воды помогает, скрывая еле заметные скачки интонаций и мимолетные запинки. 

— Отдадите? - с легким напором спрашивает Цукишима.

Беда в том, что очки - вот они, лежат аккурат перед носом Куроо, на полке рядом с мылом, мочалкой и собственными очками. Просто протянуть за спину - странно, поворачиваться самому - опасно для жизни и здоровья. Куроо уже не верит, что в душевой так жарко из-за воды и пара; он готов поклясться, что само его тело в этот момент - просто огромная, нагретая до предела батарея. И Цукишима со своими до одури длинными ногами обстановку точно не разряжает.

— Куроо-сан, ты отдашь мне очки? Я ведь за ними пришел. 

— Да, но как бы тебе сказать…

— Не говори, - прерывает его Цукишима, делает шаг вперед под бьющие струи воды и кладет руку Куроо на плечо. Слегка сжимает его и заставляет повернуться к нему лицом.

И Куроо видит. Румянец на лунно-бледной коже выделяется даже сильнее, чем он мог предположить. Светлые волосы уже насквозь промокли, а стёкла обычных повседневных очков запотели. Через промокшую, прилипшую к телу футболку проглядывает рельеф мышц, и Куроо теряется в попытках зацепится глазами за что-то конкретное. Одна рука Цукишимы все еще сжимает его плечо, и Куроо чувствует, как в этом месте его словно пронзают тысячи иголок, не оставляя и шанса сбежать или скрыться от них. 

Цукишима тяжело дышит, пытаясь сфокусироваться на лице Куроо, но через мутные линзы вряд ли возможно вообще сфокусироваться на чем-либо. Свободной рукой он снимает очки и кладет их за спину Куроо, на ту самую небольшую полочку. Непроизвольно взгляд падает на напряженный член, и брови Цукишимы ползут вверх в невероятном, но предсказуемом удивлении.

— Итак, - решает нарушить молчание Куроо, - теперь все, - подчеркивает это слово, - твои очки там, - указывает на полку. - Забирай.

— Куроо-сан, - Цукишима поднимает взгляд, - ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

Конечно, Куроо не хочет. Единственное его желание в этот момент - кричать. Кричать пронзительно и громко, но он не может проронить ни слова. Отвернуться и сказать “отвали” - гиблое дело, так он точно испортит отношения с Цукишимой. Рассчитывать на что-то большее - глупо, Цукишима сочтет его за какого-нибудь извращенца. Куроо не знает, что ему делать, и с ним такое впервые. Он по-настоящему влип и осознал это только что, стоя в двадцати сантиметрах от своего проклятия. Он ждет помощи извне, и та не заставляет себя ждать.

Цукишима делает шаг вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними практически до минимума. Куроо ощущает прикосновение холодной промокшей ткани на своем теле, но не может оторваться от влажных тонких губ напротив, так сильно его манящих. Рукой, которая до этого покоилась на плече Куроо, Цукишима проводит вниз к запястью и обратно, впиваясь ногтями в кожу и оставляя на ней белые следы. Ладонь проходит про перекатывающимся в напряжении мышцам плеча и предплечья, исследуя каждый сантиметр, то усиливая, то ослабляя хватку. Куроо, с трудом сохраняющий равновесие на ватных ногах, не может противиться наваждению и подается вперед, закрывая глаза. Цукишима отвечает на поцелуй, сначала робко, но потом более уверенно. Дает Куроо шанс, и тот пользуется эти на все сто процентов: пытается распробовать Цукишиму, прикусывает за нижнюю губу, после чего мгновенно зализывает. Свободные руки тянутся к скулам, и Куроо берет его лицо в свои ладони, притягивая ближе и зарываясь в сырые, но мягкие волосы.

Несмотря на натренированные легкие, им все равно приходится отстраняться друг от друга, вбирая в себя раскаленный, но до противного необходимый воздух. Струи воды обжигают непозволительно сильно, но сил выключить душ ни у кого нет. Опьяненные друг другом, ни Цукишима, ни Куроо не могут объяснить словами то, что между ними происходит. Пока Цукишима продолжает оттеснять Куроо ближе к стене, тот, ведомый желанием, трется возбужденным членом о ткань его штанов. Да, грязно, да, неприлично и в обществе порицаемо, но разве кто-то говорил, что Куроо Тецуро - приличный мальчик?

Куроо понимает, что отступать уже некуда, когда его лопатки касаются холодного кафеля. Разрывая поцелуй, он кладет голову на плечо Цукишимы, одновременно с этом запуская ладони под липкую ткань насквозь промокшей футболки. В нос бьёт до боли знакомый запах хлорки, немного приукрашенный запахом самого Цукишимы - он пахнет сладкой, но не приторной свежей клубникой. В ответ на прикосновения Куроо Цукишима издает сдавленный стон, после чего слышит горячий шепот прямо в ухо:

— Цукки… Я никогда раньше, - тяжелый выдох, - не делал такого.

Цукишима не видит его лица, но в каждом неловком и неосторожном движении, каждом вздохе и стоне Куроо он чувствует, что тому буквально сносит голову от “такого”. Тем не менее, не поинтересоваться он не может.

— С парнями?

— Вообще.

О. Возможно, даже трижды “о”. 

Цукишима слегка отворачивает голову, чтобы встретиться взглядами с Куроо, и вовлекает того в новый поцелуй. Струи воды все еще бьют прямо в лицо, но ему плевать. Единственное, что есть перед ним сейчас - Куроо Тецуро, которого таким (судя по тому, что услышал Цукишима только что) его еще никто не видел. Тем не менее, Цукишима наслаждается его осторожными, почти невинными ласками, не в силах сопротивляться влечению. 

Когда он прикасается к головке члена, Куроо вздрагивает, одновременно с этим будто бы задерживая дыхание. Секунда оцепенения, и он снова тает в руках Цукишимы, покрывая его шею неаккуратными, отчасти грубыми укусами, останавливаясь и зализывая каждый из них. 

— Куроо-сан, - просит он, водя большим пальцем по головке, - можно полегче? 

Тот как будто пропускает это мимо ушей, ничего не отвечая, и Цукишима решает ему отомстить: начинает стремительно двигать одной рукой вверх-вниз по стволу, другой же зарывается в густые волосы Куроо, и точно так же, словно вампир из какого-то фильма, впивается в самое заметное место над ключицей, оставляя на нем ярко-красный, горящий засос. Куроо же в ответ на это непозволительно громко стонет, обхватывает Цукишиму обеими руками за талию и притягивает к себе вплотную. 

Тому следует немного ускорить темп, как волна оргазма пронизывает Куроо от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Он пачкает и руку, и футболку, и даже штаны Цукишимы, после чего медленно сползает по стене на кафельный пол, не в силах больше стоять на собственных ногах, прикрывает глаза тыльной стороной руки и теряется в попытках восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Цукишима же пытается натянуть на себя маску невозмутимости, выключает кран, забирает свои очки (теперь все) и приседает, чтобы посмотреть Куроо в глаза. 

— Ты как? 

— Ну, - Куроо старается подобрать верное слово, но его мозг сейчас не способен на хитрые метафоры и сложные речевые обороты, - вымотал ты меня, - отвечает и смеется, чем снова смущает Цукишиму. - А ты сам как? - вдобавок спрашивает он, намекая на проступающий сквозь прилипшую к телу ткань стояк. 

— Разберусь, - отвечает Цукишима, поднимается и выходит из душевой. 

Куроо, впопыхах встав с пола и собрав все свои вещи, выходит в раздевалку вслед за ним. 

***

— Ого, - говорит Куроо, рассматривая в зеркале свежий - больше похожий на синяк - засос. - Здорово ты меня.

— Да? А сюда не хочешь посмотреть? - возражает Цукишима, протягивая свою шею и выставляя на показ все то, что пять минут назад с ним сделал Куроо. - И вот здесь еще, - оттягивает воротник футболки, демонстрируя свежий укус. 

— Ну прости. В следующий раз буду осторожнее.

Цукишима делает вид, что не услышал этого “в следующий раз”. 

— Кстати, - профессионально меняет тему Куроо, - можешь взять мою одежду, раз твоя, - мгновенно понимает, что именно он только что предложил, но берет себя в руки и договаривает, - промокла. Я могу постирать и высушить?

Взвесив все за и против примерно за пять секунд, которые Куроо не понимал, какой реакции ожидать, Цукишима соглашается взять протянутую ему одежду и быстро переодевается. Куроо наблюдает за ним, не отводя взгляд, не потому что не хочет, а потому что не может - настолько Цукишима въелся ему в подкорку. Он приходит в себя, когда тот говорит:

— Спасибо, - и дарит легкую, едва уловимую улыбку. 

Он выходит из раздевалки, оставляя Куроо в оцепенении наедине со своими мыслями и его сырой и испачканной одеждой. Пока он добирается до комнаты, где, вероятнее всего, уже спит Хината, сердце колотится как ненормальное. Мозг отказывается воспринимать произошедшее за действительность, но это она. Не вымысел, не пошлая фантазия, а чертова реальность. И Цукишима, бредя один по ночным коридорам университетского корпуса, может позволить себе немного (совсем чуть-чуть) расслабиться, отпустить навязчивые мысли и насладиться чувством, греющим его изнутри. 


End file.
